Prends ma main
by Manuka
Summary: Lorsqu'on est seul, une main tendue est le plus précieux des cadeaux.


Aujourd'hui est un jour particulier. Déjà, je passe dans la décennie supérieur (mon dieu, 20 ans, où est mon anti-rides ? ^^) Plus important encore, ça fait aujourd'hui 2 ans qu'une personne qui m'est chère m'a tendu la main alors que j'allais mal. Pour toi Aurore, pour nos 2 ans de rencontre, en espérant que ça te plaise. Merci pour tout, du fond du cœur.

**NdA** : navrée pour les fautes qui peuvent traîner ainsi que pour les incohérences de caractères ou de lieu, je ne suis pas très au fait de l'enfance des bronzes et on va dire que Hyoga n'est pas le personnage que je cerne le mieux… _Enjoy_ quand même ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prends ma main<strong>

Recroquevillé derrière des cartons, l'enfant se balançait d'avant en arrière, les yeux obstinément clos. Il avait la tête calée contre ses genoux, d'épaisses mèches de cheveux blonds tombant devant sa figure pâle. Les poings serrés, il réprimait comme il pouvait son envie de pleurer. Il se sentait seul, tellement seul. Complètement perdu aussi, au sens propre comme au figuré.

Après la disparition de sa mère, il avait été pris en charge par un orphelinat accueillant. Malheureusement, il y avait trop d'enfants abandonnés au froid qui venaient s'y réfugier pour que quiconque se soucie d'un nouveau venu timide et bouleversé. Il y était resté quelques temps avant qu'une lettre arrive à la directrice : quelqu'un proposait de prendre en charge le jeune garçon au Japon, où il serait placé dans une sorte de pensionnat. Ce fut en tout cas l'explication que la directrice donna à Hyoga, après avoir déchiffré le mauvais russe avec lequel la missive avait été rédigée. Deux inconnus vinrent le chercher quelques jours plus tard, le forçant à les suivre. Après un voyage dans une énorme machine qui volait, il fut amené à cet étrange centre où il devrait vivre désormais.

Hyoga avait pensé que sa situation ne pouvait pas être pire, il s'était trompé. L'accueil des autres enfants fut l'opposé de celui qu'il avait reçu à l'orphelinat : alors que là-bas on lui avait offert des gâteaux certes secs et immangeables, ici il avait eu droit à des rires moqueurs et avait été montré du doigt comme un animal. Plus il tentait de passer inaperçu, plus il était cherché pour être malmené. L'étranger était devenu le souffre douleur du pensionnat, sans que quiconque ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'aider. Les adultes ne voyaient rien, ou faisaient semblant de ne rien voir. Quant aux autres enfants, ils étaient trop heureux qu'on les laisse en paix et qu'un autre prenne les coups à leur place.

Oui, Hyoga était seul. Complètement seul. Et là, dans le noir, assis par terre, terrifié à l'idée d'être retrouvé, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de mourir dans le naufrage où avait péri sa mère. Au moins, il n'aurait pas eu à subir tout ça. Il ne lui restait plus rien de sa vie d'avant, à part des souvenirs douloureux dont il ne pouvait parler à personne. Il avait appris quelques mots en japonais, mais pas assez pour formuler une phrase correcte. Et qui aurait accepté de l'écouter ? Personne. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus en tremblant, la mort dans l'âme. Brusquement, son estomac se fit entendre, lui rappelant qu'il n'avait rien avalé de toute la journée. Mais s'il sortait de sa cachette avant l'heure du repas, il serait pourchassé à travers l'établissement pour être jeté dans la mare de boue qui stagnait dans un coin de la propriété, ou alors suspendu à un crochet dans un cagibi, ou pire encore. Comment des enfants pouvaient être aussi cruels envers l'un des leurs alors qu'ils étaient tous semblables, tous seuls et sans famille pour les consoler ? Hyoga ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait leur haine à son égard. Etait-ce parce qu'il avait eu la chance de connaître la signification du mot « maman » ? Etait-ce parce que sa tristesse trouvait un écho en eux, trop douloureuse pour être affrontée autrement que par de la violence envers celui qui l'avait réveillée ?

« Salut blondie » fit soudain une voix hargneuse non loin de lui.

Hyoga se redressa d'un bond, ignorant les élancements dans ses jambes dus à son immobilité forcée. Ils étaient tous là, tous les gamins qui le martyrisaient, s'approchant de lui en bloquant la voie vers la porte d'entrée. Le jeune Russe recula, tomba à la renverse sur un carton avant de se relever aussitôt, la frayeur montant en lui.

« Eh quoi blondie, t'as peur ? ricana le leader de la petite bande. Mais on va pas te faire de mal, on veut juste jouer avec toi. »

Les autres enfants se mirent à rire. Même s'il ne parlait pas bien le japonais, Hyoga avait compris dans l'intonation de leur voix qu'il devait fuir. Et vite.

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, il fila droit devant lui, laissant les autres gamins plantés derrière lui comme des imbéciles, trop surpris pour réagir. Avec de la chance, il y aurait une autre porte. Avec de la chance, elle serait ouverte. Avec de la chance, il croiserait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Avec de la chance, ils ne le rattraperaient pas.

« Attrapez-le ! »

Avec un cri de guerre, ils lancèrent l'assaut, sautant par-dessus les caisses de provision et en brandissant leurs poings. La chasse était lancée. Hyoga plongea sous une table, repartit de plus belle, le cœur battant, la gorge en feu. L'un de ses assaillants, plus rapide que les autres, s'élança sur lui et lui bloqua les pieds. Ils tombèrent au sol avec un cri, dans un mélange de bras et de jambes. Ruant comme un poulain entravé, le jeune Russe donna un coup de genoux dans le ventre de l'autre garçon, qui lâcha prise avec un râle, le souffle coupé. Hyoga se releva en trébuchant, se remit à courir de plus belle.

« Il est là ! On va le coincer ! »

Non ! Il accéléra autant que ses jambes pouvaient le lui permettre. Courir, courir plus vite ! Et enfin, il aperçut une porte. Il se jeta sur elle, tourna la poignée qui ne céda pas. Les larmes aux yeux, Hyoga s'acharna dessus, frappa sur le bois en criant, tenta de forcer le métal rouillé.

« Le voilà ! Il ne peut pas nous échapper ! »

_Pitié__… __Pitié !_ Soudain, la poignée céda sous ses doigts. Le jeune garçon, emporté par son élan, manqua de tomber, mais se redressa et se remit à fuir. Il connaissait ce couloir, c'était celui des dortoirs ! Peut-être qu'il arriverait à rejoindre sa chambre et à s'y enfermer ! Hyoga repartit de plus belle, l'espoir lui donnant des ailes. Jamais encore il n'avait couru aussi vite, tellement vite qu'il se sentait presque libre, capable de surmonter tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient sur son chemin. Tellement vite que l'air faisait claquer ses cheveux sur son visage, devant ses yeux, si vite qu'il avait l'impression d'être un oiseau. Il y arriverait, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Il pouvait presque apercevoir l'entrée de la petite pièce où il dormait, il pouvait presque sentir sous ses doigts le verrou qu'il tournerait au nez de ses poursuivants.

« Je l'ai ! »

Avec un hurlement, il se sentit tomber à la renverse, s'écrasant au sol violemment. Une poigne féroce lui bloqua les mains, tandis qu'un autre garçon agrippait ses jambes pour l'empêcher de bouger. Hyoga tenta de se débattre, mais déjà les autres arrivaient, l'encerclant avec malveillance. Leur chef se pencha au-dessus de lui et déclara, le souffle encore erratique à cause de la course poursuite à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu :

« On peut dire que tu nous auras fait courir, blondie. Maintenant, c'est à notre tour de s'amuser. Allez-y les gars ! »

Hyoga ferma les yeux, prêt à recevoir les premiers coups de pied. Mais soudain, il entendit un cri, un bruit de chute, et il ouvrit les yeux. Un garçon brun, les cheveux en bataille et les poings levés, venait de s'interposer. Il était entouré de trois autres garçons, qui faisaient front autour de lui, comme un mur infranchissable. Hyoga les regarda avec stupeur, sans comprendre. D'où est-ce qu'ils sortaient, ces quatre là ? Est-ce qu'ils venaient s'en prendre à lui, eux aussi ? Et pourquoi le garçon avait-il frappé celui qui s'apprêtait à s'acharner sur lui ?

« Espèces de lâches ! s'écria le brun, visiblement très en colère. Vous osez vous en prendre à lui alors qu'il est tout seul !

-Ben ouais, t'as quelque chose à dire ? répliqua un autre.

-Vous êtes trop des nuls » fut la réponse, dite avec dégoût.

Hyoga comprit que son sauveur providentiel venait de proférer la plus terrible des insultes. Les visages rouges de colère de ses tortionnaires le lui confirmèrent.

« On va vous apprendre à vous moquer de nous ! cria le chef de la petite troupe. Tous sur eux !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » tonna soudain une voix grave.

Tous les enfants se figèrent, se jetant des regards en coin, visiblement très effrayés.

« C'est le gros Tatsumi ! bégaya l'un d'eux.

-On se disperse ! hurla le leader de la bande. On se retrouvera ! ajouta-t-il au petit groupe.

-Quand tu veux ! riposta le brun. Et prépare-toi à prendre la raclée de ta vie !

-Seiya, on devrait filer aussi, intervint soudain l'un de ses camarades, un asiatique aux longs cheveux noirs.

-Oui, ou on va encore être punis, ajouta celui qui semblait être le cadet, accroché au bras du dernier garçon.

-Pas envie d'aider en cuisine, décréta le brun. Eh, ça va toi ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Hyoga.

Le jeune Russe déglutit en comprenant qu'il s'adressait à lui. Il n'avait pas tout suivi de ce qui venait de se passer et se demandait si ces quatre là ne seraient pas pires que les autres. Après tout, ils les avaient fait détaler comme des lapins, ils devaient sûrement être très dangereux.

« Seiya, tu lui fais peur, dit l'asiatique.

-Moi, peur ? Tu as peur ? interrogea ledit Seiya en regardant Hyoga.

-Laisse-le tranquille, soupira celui qui n'avait encore rien dit. Shun, tu peux lâcher mon bras, ils sont partis. »

Le garçon s'approcha et s'accroupit près de lui en levant une main. Par pur réflexe, Hyoga se protégea le visage de ses bras et ferma les yeux.

« Eh, je vais pas te frapper, fit le garçon. Je m'appelle Ikki. »

Un peu surpris de ne pas recevoir de coup, Hyoga rouvrit les yeux et avisa la main tendue vers lui. Il regarda son propriétaire avec étonnement, un peu craintivement aussi.

« Allez, prends ma main. »

Lentement, il obtempéra. Les doigts d'Ikki se refermèrent sur les siens et il fut soulevé du sol avec vigueur. Un peu tremblant sur ses jambes, Hyoga regarda ses nouveaux camarades avec attention.

« Là, tu n'es plus seul maintenant ! sourit le plus jeune.

-Allez, on file maintenant ! s'écria Seiya. Je ne veux pas éplucher les légumes encore une fois !

-A qui le dis-tu, maugréa l'asiatique avec une moue agacée. C'est de ta faute si on a été de corvée toute la semaine dernière.

-Mais Shiryu, t'étais d'accord pour qu'on essaye de voler les pommes du voisin ! protesta le brun.

-Vous voilà, sales garnements ! rugit brusquement la voix grave qui avait fait fuir la troupe d'enfants.

-Courez ! » cria Seiya.

Ils détalèrent dans le couloir, sans obéir à Tatsumi qui leur ordonnait de s'arrêter. Sa main toujours dans celle d'Ikki, Hyoga suivait le petit groupe. Un mince sourire fleurit sur son visage en repensant aux mots du cadet. Il se mit soudain à rire, sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter. Que c'était bon, de ne plus être seul.


End file.
